epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/Wikia of Thrones - Announcement
So yeah, like the title says. I'm making a Wikia version of Game of Thrones. I already have some scenes from the first three episodes written down and some from the last two, including some reveals and such. I won't be in it myself cause I would just make myself King and I don't think that would make such a good story. Further more I've already decided on a lot roles in the story, but I haven't decided on even more roles for the story. I've taken some stuff that obviously serves as a connections, but not my opinions on people. Well, that's about all I have to say, but I can't leave you without a preview so... THIS SEASON ON WIKIA OF THRONES! (lines may change or get removed) ???: I now crown you King... ???: You come to my place, trying to get something from me, without anything to give me in return. Big mistake, big mistake. ???: Three against one, that's unfair, they'll need more people. ???: Or I can just kill your son, right before your eyes, as slowly as fucking possible. ???: You worked yourself to death for this, your family worked themselves to death for this, this is yours, you earned it, and we're taking it back for you! ???: All the king's horses and all the king's men can't stop us. ???: Finally, he died, I don't have to live with that drunken man anymore. ???: It's simple, we fight for the people, not for those that live an easy life. ???: I don't want to have to kill you, but I will if I must. ???: Mwaahahhahahahaha! You're already dead! ???: Someone help, the king is dead! The king is dead! ???: I'm the only reason he was king in the first place, I should have been the one sitting on that throne. ???: You shall have a trial by combat. ???: If I succeed, they'll kill me, if I fail, they'll kill me. So what do I do? ???: He's a man known for torturing those who break a deal with him, hunting them down, giving them slow and painful deaths. ???: Don't listen to them, all they've told you, it's all a lie. ???: I'm coming back, for MY throne. ???: It's simple, we help him become king, then we kill him. ???: Abandon all hope if you wish to survive! ???: It's in these dark times that you have to burn brightest. ???: I hope for you it's death, it's the only thing you'll find that's truthful in this world. ???: You're a crazy person. ???: YOU'RE NOT MY KING! I DON'T HAVE A KING! ???: Show them what happens to those who defy me. ???: With pleasure. ???: Long live the king, may he reign long. ???: Fuck the king. Episode Listing (may change) Episode 1: Pilot Episode 2: Teachings Episode 3: The Tower of Despair Episode 4: Brotherhood Episode 5: Name Me King Episode 6: The Fall of A Tyrant (Part 1) Episode 7: The Fall of A Tyrant (Part 2) Episode 8: Stranger, We Fight To the Bitter End Episode 9: TBA Episode 10: TBA Question Time: Are you excited? Yes No Maybe God dammit, we already have enough stories. Category:Blog posts